


Canción de la Luna

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, pirate!Aoba, siren!Clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every evening of the full moon, Aoba turned his sails to follow that song on the seawind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no reason for the title to be in Spanish. Other than it sounded way prettier than it did in English. 
> 
> AU based on the picture by skillednaut on tumblr (skillednaut.tumblr.com/post/93128858758/yea-but-what-about-pirate-aoba-sly-blue-seragaki). It has haunted me for WEEKS. Because pirates. And sirens. And Clearao. PERFECTION. So I did my best to contribute to the idea, hehe... Hope it's enjoyable, even if it's short!

Heavy clanks from the thick chains fell from the side of the ship. In one great splash, the anchor tore through the surface and weighed _Dramatique_ down. Aoba took note of the progress and gave Mink an appreciative grin.

They had come back from their latest pillage on one of Toue's Platinum ships and spent the last day and a half fleeing the scene, although Aoba and his crew had made a point to leave very little trace behind. What had started out as a simple rebellion against Toue with Aoba and his motley group of friends had transformed over the years into life on the sea, and then, banding together as pirates.

Aoba blamed the sway of his path on the influence of his parents, who had left him in his grandmother's care most of his life so that they could pursue one of exploration. That wonderlust and want for adventure very probably ran through Aoba's body as well. Koujaku would propose it as the very reason Aoba was fit to be their captain. And so it was, that by the time he was twenty-four, Aoba had gotten a name for himself - the very pirate captain who ransacked Toue ships with an amused smile and hair the color of the sky they all sailed under came to be known as Sly Blue.

To be honest, Aoba didn't consider himself as smart as Noiz or Mizuki, or as strong as Koujaku or Mink. Even Sei had been able to pick up navigation faster than he. But Aoba couldn't change who he was, and used that acceptance of himself and the reminder of their goal to take down Toue to push himself to being the best captain he could be.

Sometimes though, life on the sea opened for itself more adventures and wonders than one had originally bargained for.

"Great job back there, guys," Aoba said, loosening his cravat. His friends beamed up at him in their own ways as they stood on deck. "We should be safe in this town for a bit. So you're free to go out, resupply, spend some time to yourselves. The goods we got are open for your share as well."

"Aye, Captain," came the resounding chorus, and one by one the crew broke off. Only Aoba's brother Sei came up to him, a smile barely bidden back.

"It's been a long time since we were back here," he said, watching as Aoba stepped down onto the deck.

Aoba took in a breath, enjoying that now familiar scent of wind and salt, feeling it thread through his hair as the breeze blew. "Yeah. Soon we'll have to take it easy. It's going to be getting colder and the waters are always rougher then."

Sei gazed at him inquisitively, the full beauty of his onyx eyes in view from his hair pulled back by an equally dark cloth. "Would you have us stay here once that time comes?"

"Huh?" Aoba blinked. "I haven't thought about it yet..." He supposed that was a lie. But only half so. During winter months, their movements would be more careful and fewer, and while Aoba had given thought where he'd like to settle down, he didn't think about tying his crew too. It was selfish enough that Aoba brought them back here every month.

He looked out to the expanse of blue behind them, completely endless and free, fading out into the horizon to join the sky. The sea was spread bare and untouched, calm enough that Aoba felt he could walk on its surface. But there, riding on the waves of the wind, Aoba thought he could hear a familiar song.

Sei's small laugh brought him back to reality. "You're going to go see him now, right?"

"I'm just going to be out for a bit." Aoba pulled the collar of his coat up a bit and walked toward a longboat. His brother took to teasing him so much, even at their age.

Well. Aoba couldn't really find a way to refute Sei's words. Not for this anyway. Sei was quite possibly the most perceptive of them, seconded only by Mink. Although by the knowing looks on his crew's faces as the moon got fuller and fuller through the nights, Aoba thought they too knew the reason he took off when they visited this town. Even as he rowed away from _Dramatique_ , as the sun started sinking into the sea, Aoba could see the moon's round reflection become more opaque on the opposite side of the sky. Its full-fledged orb was a sight Aoba counted on each month, because then...

A large ripple was fading ahead of him as Aoba caught it. A fair distance separated himself now from the ship, and more importantly, any peering eyes over at the docks. It was just himself and the deep, abysmal expanse of the water. However, there was company Aoba was expecting, and he searched not for anything on the surface, but looked down below into the depths - and yes, there a shimmering length of coral pink twirled just below his boat.

Aoba followed the length of what was unmistakeably a fishlike tail. It was longer than Aoba's legs and its fins flowered out delicately in ribbony waves. Aoba leaned curiously over the edge, and was promptly tossed back from the violent rock of his boat. His head banged against the wood, eyes squinting from the pain and rays of the sun bleeding above him. A face peered down at him, a line of sharp teeth flashing at him behind an unbridled smile.

"Aoba-san." His name was sighed out like a melody, carried endlessly off with the tides.

Save for the tell-tale throbbing, Aoba almost completely forgot the threat of being turned over and instead reached out to thread his fingers into wet, white hair. "Clear." He managed to turn himself over, and as soon as he did, his lips where met with another pair that were saltier but still so enchantingly soft.

Aoba wasn't alarmed about where the tail went, because the one it belonged to was Clear. Clear, who's life was the sea like Aoba's, except he was born and lived in it. His song, like all sirens, stretched out to the sea, luring anyone unfortunate enough to hear it to their demise.

But then there was Aoba. Clear's exception. Just as Aoba had departed from the ship, so too had Clear swam away from his territory with his brothers in order to protect Aoba.

The sea really did have wonders Aoba hadn't expected. Clear was the biggest one, and he was Aoba's to hold in secret like this.

Webbed hands delicately traced the sides of Aoba's neck. The gesture would look malicious to others, but the touch, as if Clear were afraid to hurt Aoba, was nothing short of gentle. Clear kissed Aoba one more time then pulled back with his toothy smile that was both parts beautiful and dangerous.

"Aoba-san, I'm so happy you came back! I missed you so much!" His tail came up from the water to arch over his back, expressing Clear's joy.

"I told you I always will. You need to learn to trust me." Aoba playfully bumped his forehead to Clear's.

Clear looked down, the tips of his finlike ears slumping a fraction. Although his natural expressions differed from a human's, Aoba was able to read more of them each time he met with Clear. He was embarrassed, but knew Aoba was right. Being a siren, Clear had no notion or need for trust and other emotional concepts. But he was just as curious about human expression as Aoba was about siren habit. The two spent hours before just talking about things that seemed mundane but were completely fascinating to the other.

"I got you something," Aoba said, reaching into the inner pockets of his coat.

Clear perked up, eyes roaming excitedly over Aoba for the surprise. His arms, tangled decoratively with seaweed, crossed over the side of the boat - sirens were surprisingly light; the weight didn't do much in tipping the boat.

Pleased with Clear's enthusiasm, Aoba brought out a bottle. It's glass was a beautiful rose in the setting sunlight, sparkling like a treasure. It's neck was long and slender, leading down to a stout body. Clear's tail clapped down in the water in glee as Aoba held it out to him.

"I found it last week and thought you might like it."

Clear had taken the bottle and was turning it around in his hands. A high-pitched whistle like a dolphin left him. "I've never had one this color before!" he mused, holding it up to the sun.

Aoba smiled, watching Clear. Through their talks, Aoba had come to learn the siren had an odd hobby of collecting things like bottles, marbles, or any sort of glassy or shiny object that he could get his hands on. "It reminded me of the color of your tail and eyes."

Clear beamed. "Thank you, Aoba-san!" He moved to tie the bottle's neck with the seaweed on his arms, securing it to himself. Evidence of Clear hoarding his own unique treasure was all over his body in the form of glass or crystal beads that draped around his neck and arms like the seaweed. Aoba wasn't sure where the hobby came from, but thought it was rather funny how crow-like a fascination the siren had.

"You and the others have been fighting the Toue ships still?"

"Yup, every last one we see," Aoba declared proudly. He got into a comfortable position on the boat. "Most don't even bother the seas around our home island anymore. It's great. Ah, but a few days ago, this one ship came in with some new high-tech cannons. They're apparently the latest thing Toue's company cooked up for us."

The attentive fascination in Clear's eyes dissipated as his gaze examined Aoba's body. "But you're okay? And so are the others and _Dramatique_?" He reached out to pat at Aoba's nearby leg.

"We're fine, we're fine. We won't let Toue beat us, no matter what he throws our way. Those cannons were useless anyway compared to Mink's custom ones."

Clear made an awed sound. "I wish I could be able to go with you, Aoba-san, and help."

"I think you and your brothers stopping any of them that come along is help enough," Aoba said. He passed it off with a small laugh, but still, when he actually thought about the destruction sirens could cause - well, it was pretty awesome. And of course, something for sailors to be wary of.

On that train of thought, he turned to Clear. "And you? Have you been up to no good?" he teased.

Clear caught on to his tone and looked embarrassed again. But his hand, still on Aoba's leg, continued to poke and prod at the length, always interested in the body so different from his own. "It's been the same here," he said. "I play around most of the day and look through shipwrecks before coming home to sing. My brothers like it when I do because my songs reach out further. Oh! But a few nights ago, I met this deaf old sailor and he told me stories all night!"

"Really?" Aoba raised his brows. It wasn't everyday one passed a siren unscathed. If the man was deaf though, then Aoba could see why Clear would sooner make a new friend then continue on hunting him.

Clear nodded, tugging off one of Aoba's boots. "He told me about where he came from and how he'd been traveling the world for years. Do you think he ever met your parents, Aoba-san?"

As children, Aoba and Sei were given all sort of stories about the world when their parents visited during their travels. Aoba remembered thinking that everything they told them couldn't possibly exist in the same world, not the one he knew anyway. When he started sailing the seas with his friends, Aoba was able to realize the half truth in that - the world he knew wasn't so big, but the more he traveled, the greater in size it got. Now he had a few stories of his own to tell his parents - if he could ever run into them again one day.

He shrugged at Clear. "Who knows? My parents are very social people, so it's not impossible, I think." He lightly kicked his foot away from Clear's curious hands. "What are you doing?"

"I like playing with Aoba-san's legs," Clear protested, trying to reach for the limb again.

"You can do that another time!" Aoba let out a startled laugh when Clear messed with his toes and curled his legs away protectively. "Stop that!"

Pouting, Clear drifted back into the water, laying back against it. "Aoba-san, how long will you be staying this time? It's never long, and I..." His ears drooped down again.

Aoba could never stay long. It was true. He and the others were always on the run, being wanted criminals by Toue. Officials were always looking out for _Dramatique_ and with each attack, they were putting their lives more in danger. Aoba used to think he wasn't cut out for such a life, but he was finding it oddly exhilerating, especially since he had his crew of friends.

However, the downside he never saw coming was spending such time away from Clear. He'd told Aoba that sirens were less docile than say, mermaids, and were very protective of their territory; Clear wouldn't be able to follow Aoba if it meant breaching the grounds of other sirens. There was also the danger that if Clear did follow, he'd be in danger of capture. Aoba couldn't risk that ever.

That was why he fought though. So that Toue wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, even the mythical creatures dwelling in the seas. Clear was someone else for Aoba to protect, and Aoba never did that half-assed.

For a few moments, he stared at the ethereal shimmer of Clear's scales over his tail, and the equally magical gleam of his eyes.

Clear swam a little closer again. "What is it?"

Although saddened he couldn't stay with Clear for long, Aoba would always dream of the day where they would both be safe. Of course, Aoba would treasure every second they were together.

"Nothing. Hey Clear?"

"Yes, Aoba-san?"

"Would you sing for me?" If Clear changed the frequency of his song, then even Aoba could listen to him without any danger. Of course, even with that, Aoba just fell under a different sort of spell that was being completely enraptured by Clear's voice.

As Aoba expected, Clear perked up at the request, nodding. "Yes! Is there anything in particular you'd like to listen to?" A siren's musical repertoire was as vast as the oceans.

Aoba glanced up in thought, catching the moon that he dreamed of every night, along with Clear's glowing smile. "Hmm, something soft?"

"Like a lullaby?" They were Clear's favorites. "In that case, there's a song I wanted you to hear. It's something that old man taught me." Clear laid back against the calm rocking of the sea, closing his eyes.

Aoba fell under the moon's gazing eye, and also allowed himself to be peacefully rocked as Clear's song danced around them. And Aoba knew that because of that unique voice, he'd always hear Clear no matter where he was, his song woven just under the sea winds Aoba sailed by.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to post headcanons for this AU later because... I got too invested in it but alas, I've not the time to write as much for this as I'd like *puts it in the tearfully full "maybe one day" folder*


End file.
